Call Me A Traitor
by thesalvatoregirl
Summary: Set in 10th-11th Century. The Human Originals plus another girl. Her name was Ava, and she happened to fall in love with the bastard child. Full summary inside. Klaus/OC then Klaus/OC/Damon later. Story from one-shot 'Stand by Me'. R&R


**A/N: So, I thought I would make a Klaus/Ava story but I had to add a little twist. This intro should explain everything! I don't own anything even though I wish I did, all rights to owners. This will explain everything which is going to happen. Hope you guys like it! (:**

_My name is Ava, I am over a thousand years old and I am a vampire, original to be more precise. This is my story..._

_Me and my family moved across the country as my father wanted me to marry a man called Elijah. I met him and his family and I was instantly attracted to his younger brother Niklaus. I and Elijah became very close friends but we didn't see each other in a romantic way. I also became good friends with the rest of the family, especially Rebekah who was like my little sister._

_A while later, my family were killed by wolves, their bodies torn apart. Esther and Mikael invited me to live with them and their family where I would become a member of the family. During my time there, Niklaus and I fell in love even though the whole town thought I was engaged and in love with Elijah, including Esther and Mikael. _

_A little while after that, Henrick, the youngest of Mikael and Esther's children, was brutally torn apart by wolves. The whole family was distraught but things were only going to get worse._

_After that, I started to feel different, my throat constantly felt like it was on fire and I was constantly thirsty. I talked to Nik about it and he said he felt the same. Apparently, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Kol were all feeling the same. A while after that, we all turned into bloodthirsty demons of the night. Vampires. Ayanna cast a spell on all of us so we would be able to walk in the sun which we were all very grateful for. _

_Then everything changed, Mikael found out about myself and Nik and he was beyond livid. He dragged me out of the house after beating Nik and took me to Ayanna where he forced her to cast a spell on me. The spell was to sleep for eternity, as good as dead but he didn't want to kill me. Ayanna betrayed him as we were good friends and cast the spell so I only slept for 500 years._

_I awoke 500 years later and finally found Nik. To say the least, he was beyond shocked when he saw me; apparently Mikael had told them I was dead. Nik and I lived happily until I found out what happened between him, Elijah and Katerina. I was angry that they weren't brothers anymore after all they had been through but I had bigger problems. Klaus' witch, Sofia, who was hopelessly in love with him. She quickly became the green eyed monster and drove a silver dagger through my heart._

_I awoke again, in 1863 when someone had taken the dagger out; clearly thinking they could get some money from it. I somehow found myself in the small town of Mystic Falls; Sofia must've taken my body as far away from Klaus as she could. I found a house and the owner, Mr Salvatore was very kind and understanding. He said I could stay as long as I wanted until I found a way to get home. I met his two sons, Damon and Stefan. And I fell in love with one of them. Guess which one? _

_Damon and I were in love for a little under a year until I heard Klaus knew I was alive and he was coming to look for me. Damon had discovered what I was a few months earlier but I had never fed off him. However, I compelled him to not love me anymore for his own safety and I left before Klaus could find us and hurt him. I was honestly quite surprised that he was still alive after all this time and of course, I still loved him. _

_About a year later, he found me or I found him, basically I saw him in London in 1864. Apparently, Sofia had told him I had left him and he had been trying to find me for the past 300 odd years. To say the least, he was hurt and angry when he saw me but when I explained about the witch bitch of his, he understood. We have been together ever since, still in love. _

_Now we're back in Mystic Falls with Bekah and Stefan. I can't tell you how shocked I was when I saw Stefan and he told me that him and Damon were turned a year after I left. I never wished this life on Damon but Stefan told me he was __**fine**__. _

_Whatever that was supposed to mean._

_So, you pretty much got the basics. _

_If you want, I can tell my story from the beginning in better detail as it happened or in the present day, 2012._

_Well?_

_You decide._

_My name is Ava; I am an original vampire, who happens to be in love with two men. Another original and the elder Salvatore._

_This is my story..._

_**I-I**_

_**A/N: So, whadya think for the prologue? If you like it, please review and tell me! **_

_**This is the story I'm starting from my one-shot 'Stand by Me' and I'm hoping it'll turn out good. I'll probably start from the 10**__**th**__**-11**__**th**__** century when the originals were human with this story though.**_

_**I wanted to write this intro bit so when you read this, you'll know if this is your type of story or not. And I couldn't fit all of this in the summary LOL: P**_

_**Also, don't expect me to be updating in the next few days...or weeks. I'm really swamped.**_

_**Any who this is getting long so...**_

_**Please Review! Means the world to me! **_

_**Love Forever and Always**_

_**Lauren**_

_**X O X O**_


End file.
